


Carve Your Heart Into Mine

by Kahnah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Manipulation, Mermaid Gavin, Unhealthy Relationships, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, fuck." Running his hand through his curls, Michael gave a nervous laugh. "You're a mermaid, aren't you? Like, I heard stories about that. Your kind saving humans and fucking leading ships into cliffs or stuff like that. But those were all women, you know? Like that bitch Arielle." He took another look, just to make sure before continuing, "But you're a dude. You have no tits, you're a merdude."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Secret Friend

**Author's Note:**

> As promised while Novocaine takes a short break, here's my other story. I literally wrote most of this in one day and then added to it from time to time.  
> I also can't believe I am writing something shippy. I am not a person for romantic plot but hey, once you have an idea you gotta pull through, am I right?

**Carve Your Heart Into Mine**

 

Chapter 1

My Secret Friend

 

_That asshole..._

He was in the water, sinking.

_ That fucking asshole, I will find him and rip his ass open... _

Letting his eyes flutter open, the water burned them but it was a familiar pain. Beneath him was light he was falling away from.

_ I need to breath... _

He shouldn't, he couldn't breath water. Was he drowning? His head hurt where he had hit it.

Michael opened his mouth and let the cold water fill his lungs.

 

He woke up to rough coughing and it was the pressure in his chest that told him that it was his own noises. Now he was lying on his side, sand warm against his wet skin as he threw up water. More and more, spitting it into the sand and he tried to roll over, to make it easier for himself but someone was pushing his head down. 

Right, he had hit it against some stone when Frank had pushed him into the water.

Michael finally managed to get a breath into his lungs and slumped into the sand, gasping for more.

The hands holding him down vanished and he rolled onto his back, staring up at the bright sun above. Breathing, breathing, breathing before he started to cough again. Throwing up a bit more before he laid still, wheezing as he watched the sky, sand hot beneath him and waves licking on his legs.

Good... that means he wasn't in the water anymore.

He was safe.

Closing his eyes, he simply concentrated on breathing for a while. Trying to work the tremors out of his limbs, the shock in his system.

Someone made a confused noise close to him and Michael nearly started laughing if that wouldn’t mean he would lose that little breath he had but it sounded like a cat. Like a cat, resting in the sun when someone reached out and woke it. That little engine noise.

He was shaken and opened his eyes again.

Against the sun he could make out a dark silhouette with bright eyes but it was all blurry. He realized that his eyes were watering and as he blinked it away, the stranger leaned down and rested his head against his chest. Now all he could see was dirty blond hair while the face nuzzled into his soaked shirt and then something wet. Fuck, was that guy crying?

"I'm not dead, asshole," Michael said but it came out rough and small. Quiet, unlike him but hey, he had nearly drowned right now, he would cut himself some slack. Which reminded him that this guy saved him and his first words to him probably shouldn't contain asshole. Before he could think more about that, he was forced to turn back to his side and hack up more water.

There couldn't even be that much in him, right? That didn't even fit!

But now it was outside where it belonged and that was good, so he rolled back and breathed for a bit longer.

Shit, he felt like a truck had rolled him over.

Confused-cat-noise greeted him again and this time he could at least chuckle at it.

"Fuck," he whimpered as he tried to sit up. The stranger retreated a bit, giving him space and Michael threw him a smile. Blue eyes, like the deep water out in the ocean, that was the first thing he noticed. Then the two pair of lids, one horizontal, the other vertical that closed around the eyes in rapid succession.

Wait-

That guy's ears were strangely pointed, like tiny dragon wings and they were covered in strange green scales. They were twitching slightly, freeing themselves from water drops. Okay, one moment, that wasn't normal.

Michael let his eyes wander, down the neck where he found four deep slits that were covered by some sort of membrane. It was thin, he could look through and sure, that were gills. He had eaten enough fish to know that those were fucking gills, okay. And hey, there were more scales on the other's tan skin. On his elbows and down his belly, the skin slowly turning into more of them.

Michael couldn't see his legs and suddenly wasn't even sure if the other had legs but that was stupid, right? Absolutely stupid, yeah. But... just to be sure he moved his head, trying to look over the stranger's shoulder but the other moved his head with him, not breaking eye contact and that really wasn't helping. Again the guy blinked with his two lids and Michael couldn't help but yelp. The stranger flinched harshly and Michael scrambled away, further up the beach to get away from the water. He quickly pulled his legs against his chest, scared the guy would just grab them and pull him back down.

When he looked up again, the other was gone, just the beach in front of him and maybe he had imagined it. After all he had hit his head and while he was at that, he reached up to check on his wound. There was blood sticking his wet curls together and he grimaced as he worked his fingers through that to feel his scalp. Even though he still felt a faint pain where he had hit the rock, there was no wound. He pressed down harder, hissing a bit at the sting but his skin was intact

"Heal." It was a gurgling noise, that word and made Michael look up.

The stranger was in the water, only his head above the surface and when he noticed Michael's gaze he quickly ducked down until only his eyes and ears were visible.

"You can talk?"

The other nodded and Michael let his hand sink.

"Did you... heal me?"

Again a nod and this time the blue eyes crinkled in something that was probably a smile. A bit reassured with the distance and the apparent friendliness of the other, Michael tried to relax. "I guess I should thank you. After all you saved me, right?"

The whole head resurfaced and with it a tail, long and clad in the same green scales as his ears. It ended in huge fins that splashed happily in the water and he figured this stranger... this creature was pleased with himself.

"Okay, fuck." Running his hand through his curls, Michael gave a nervous laugh. "You're a mermaid, aren't you? Like, I heard stories about that. Your kind saving humans and fucking leading ships into cliffs or stuff like that. But those were all women, you know? Like that bitch Arielle." He took another look, just to make sure before continuing, "But you're a dude. You have no tits, you're a merdude."

The creature tilted his head to the side, obviously confused by his rambling and when the confused-cat-noise came again, Michael huffed. "Sorry, that was rude. I'm not judging, really!" He shifted a bit to sit more comfortably on the sand and the stranger seemed to sense that he was relaxing. Pulling his upper body onto the beach, he came closer and Michael hesitated. "You won't hurt me, will you?"

The other shook his head wildly, making drops fly from him. "Saved human!"

"Yeah, you did," Michael chuckled before leaning a bit ahead. "What's your name? Do you have one?"

"Name?" Again that gargling voice, like his throat was filled with water.

"How are you called when you meet someone else?"

The blue eyes brightened up in understanding and he chirped, "Monster! Name is monster!"

Grimacing, Michael quickly shook his head. "No, I don't want to call you that."

"Human called monster," he tried to explain but Michael interrupted him. "Yeah, but I won't. What about your parents? How did they call you?"

The tail reappeared and Michael watched as it curled, the fins gently paddling in the water. The creature made a high noise, that sounded inhuman, sounded out of this world and he stared at the stranger, listened to his song until it stopped.

"Name!" he called excited, ears perking up.

"That's a very beautiful name," Michael admitted with an unsure smile. "But I don't think I can do that half as good as you."

Tilting his head to his side, the merman seemed to think about that before asking, "Name human?"

"Oh right." Laying his hand against his chest, he briefly wondered why he was going all Tarzan and Jane. "Michael."

"Micu?"

"Michael."

He watched the other's nose crinkle as if he had to sneeze, trying to get the word out. "Micoo."

"No, Mich-" He stopped himself, shaking his head. "Good enough, that'll have to do. I guess you at least tried."

"Micoo?"

"Sure, I'm Micoo for you."

"Micoo, Micoo, Micoo!" the creature called excited. Rolling onto his back, his tail winded lazily in the water as he observed the human before his mouth broke into a smile. "Gavin!"

"Gavin?" he asked before he understood. "Is that your name? Can I call you like that?"

Gavin nodded, making something like a soft purr and Michael couldn't help but chuckle. Scooting a bit closer, he reached out. "Thank you for saving me, Gavin."

The merman blinked at the offered hand before looking back to Michael. It seemed to reassure him somehow and he sat up before taking the hand in both of his. "Soft," he chirped and before Michael could answer, he was jerked ahead. Gavin pulled him closer with surprising strength and he yelped, the fear that the other would hurt him rising again.

Gavin's ears perked up and he quickly let go, ducking down low into the sand. Breathing heavily, Michael stared at him, arm pressed against his chest but the merman made small, bubbly whimpers. "Gavin hurt Micoo?"

"No, you didn't hurt me." He checked on his hand again, just to make sure. "You surprised me. You have to be more careful."

"Sorry, Micoo..."

"It's fine." At least he thought it was. Unsure, he debated if he should scoot away again but couldn't bring himself to do it. Gavin had saved him after all, had pulled him up when he was drowning and had also healed him. Without him he would probably be dead now. And as Michael looked at him now, the merman tried to make himself as small as possible which was hard to do, considering that he was well over ten feet long. Mostly because of the tail but still. It were his eyes, those deep blue eyes that stared at him like a kicked puppy.

Licking his lips, Michael leaned ahead and offered his hand.

Gavin stared at him like he wasn't quite sure what he should do now before slowly pulling himself closer. When he took Michael’s hand into his now, he touched it like it was made out of glass. Throwing another look to Michael, he sat up and grabbed him by the wrist, turning his hand to have a better look.

Now that he was closer to the merman, Michael also couldn't help but observe him. The other's hands were a bit colder and wet, which was to be expected in all honesty. Instead of fingernails, he had small claws but they looked very sharp the way they reflected the sun.

Gavin made a chittering noise as he played with his fingers, parting them and thumbing at the gap in between. When he noticed Michael watching him, he chirped before pressing their hands flat together. Not able to help himself, Michael laughed at the cheesy motion but that only seemed to make the merman more eager.

Gavin's hand was webbed, which was probably why he had been so curious about the lack of it. They were also slightly bigger but that could be because of the claws.

"Soft," Gavin repeated and Michael shrugged..

"If you say so." He let the other play with his arm next while watching some more. Sure enough Gavin's arms were well defined, his torso as well. Probably from all the swimming. Well, he had appeared kinda strong when he had pulled. 

Michael's eyes stopped at the gills, that were dark on the tan skin and for a moment he wanted to reach out and touch them but didn't quite dare. It at least reminded him of something else.

"Don't you have to go back into water?"

"Not yet," Gavin assured him and when Michael turned back to him, he watched amused how the merman sniffed on his fingers. He booped him in the nose and the other flinched, staring at him flabbergasted.

Chuckled, he freed his hand. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Mean Micoo!" the other protested but still smiled.

Amused, he got to his feet and Gavin chittered in surprise. Using his strong arms, he also lifted himself but couldn't quite meet his height. "Micoo?"

"I have to go back," he explained and instantly felt bad when the other's smile fell.

"Micoo leaving?"

"I was meant to be back hours ago." And then, even though he had no reason to. "I'm sorry, Gavin."

"Don't leave, Micoo!" the merman begged, one hand reaching out as if he wanted to pull him back down.

"My parents have to be worried by now and I was meant to head to Ray this afternoon. Also I have to find that fucker Frank and teach him a lesson!"

That didn't help, Gavin just whined high until the noise faded out into a similar kind of song, like his name had been before and Michael felt himself give in. After all this guy had saved his life!

"Okay, Gavin. Please listen." He crouched down and Gavin tugged at his arm, still singing his song. "I have to really go home for today. I am too late as it is and my clothes are soaked and I still got stuff to do. But I can come tomorrow again, if you want that."

"Micoo coming back?" Gavin asked, tilting his head again and that really shouldn't be as endearing as it was. Michael couldn't help but smile about it.

"I promise!"

"Promise!" Gavin echoed. He let him go, seeming pleased enough and Michael chuckled.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then!"

"Tomorrow!"

 

* * *

 

 

The place where Gavin had pulled him on the day before, was quite a bit away from the village but that gave Michael enough time to think as he walked there. Yesterday he had been at the beach when he had fought with Frank and that asshole had giving him a push before storming away. Sure, Frank was a motherfucker and Michael usually clashed with him because his own mouth was too big for his own good, but he still he was pretty sure the other hadn't thought he would hit his head and nearly drown.

Now it seemed more than a bad dream and he reached up, carding his hand through his curls to rub his scalp but the pain was gone. Gavin had healed him, if Gavin existed, that was.

Maybe he had just dreamed. A mermaid, really?

A part of him wanted to believe that, otherwise he wouldn't be on the way to meet with him again. But the question was still there, had haunted him as he had visited Ray and later when he had laid in bed, staring at his ceiling. Looking down at his gifts, he would surely look like an idiot, calling for someone who might not even existed

Well, only one way to find out.

Stopping near the place he had woken up yesterday, he took a huge breath but the word came out quiet and somehow shy. "Gavin?"

Michael waited and felt heat creep into his cheeks, feeling dumb. "Gavin!" he tried again, louder this time and he thought he could hear the other sing. It sounded distant and maybe it was only in his head but it coaxed him to step closer to the water. "Gavin?"

The merman was nearly invisible in the clear water, the sun reflecting brightly on the green scales as he watched Michael from beneath the surface. With a strong push from his tail, he broke through the water and the song trailed into a bright, "Michael!"

It was still heavy with his strange accent but definitely closer to his original name. "Hey, you've gotten way better!"

"Practiced!" Gavin told him, voice proud and clear and Michael couldn't help but laugh. To imagine Gavin curled up somewhere for the night, whispering his name over and over again was really adorable.

"Good boy," he praised and Gavin's eyes lightened up.

"Boi!" he echoed. "Michael came to see Gavin!"

"I promised, didn't I?" Sitting down on the beach, just bare the waterline, he put his gifts down and sure enough Gavin pulled himself onto the sand, drenching his shorts with the water he brought with him. Oh well.

"What's that?"

"Gifts for you."

"For Gavin?"

"Yeah because you saved me yesterday." He unwrapped the fish and held it up for him. "It was the best one I could get!"

Gavin blinked at him before smiling unsure. He answered in his singing language and Michael frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Name," Gavin explained and pointed at the fish. He repeated the same noise as before and now he understood.

"I'll take your word for it because I don't know how it's called." He held it out but Gavin made no move to take it and with some horror it dawned to him. "Oh, you don't eat fish? I figured you'd be a carnivore but maybe I am wrong."

"Gavin eats fish," he assured him. "But fish dead, doesn't squirm."

"Ah, I see the problem." Pulling a face, he shrugged. "Sorry, I thought you would like it but it seems dumb. Of course you eat them alive, fuck."

"Feed Gavin?"

"Yeah, I guess that's wha-" Gavin jumped ahead, so fast that Michael couldn't even react. He plunged his teeth into the fish and ripped it out of his grip before sinking back down and okay fuck, definitely carnivore. Definitely predator because those were some fucking impressive fangs. They were white and needle-like, burying into the fish without any problems, nearly tearing it in half.

Michael realized he had still his now empty hand held up and slowly let it sink while he watched the merman rip a huge part out of the fish. "You don't... um, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

"Eat Michael's fish," Gavin said. He licked his lips with a strangely gray tongue before ripping the head of the fish off and offering it to Michael. "Share?"

"Um, no, thank you." He scooted a bit away, feeling sick but that was dumb. What had he expected would happen? It's not like he had brought a fork or a knife with him, right? So he simply waited quietly while Gavin ate, trying to look somewhere else until he was done.

"Thanks Michael!" he finally said, licking his fingers clean. "Good boi, Michael!"

"Yeah, whatever. I have something else for you."

"Another gift for Gavin?"

"Exactly. Do you know what that is?" He pulled the necklace from his pocket and held the pendant out. Gavin tapped it with his finger but quickly shook his head. "That's a star, it's said to protect you," Michael gladly explained. "The whole thing is kinda old but maybe you'll like it."

"A star?" He carefully touched the necklace but didn't quite know what to do with it. Chuckling, Michael took it and scooted closer. His shorts were getting wet by the soft waves but only like this could he loop the necklace around Gavin's neck. Clasping it behind him, he pulled back before frowning at the gills. "Will the necklace get in the way?" He brushed against the slits and Gavin flinched, ducking away and Michael quickly let go. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Careful, Michael," Gavin warned him but he didn't retreat. Rather did he offer his throat and Michael gently reached out, couldn't help his own curiosity. The membranes covering the gills from dirt and sand were paper thin and fluttered when he touched them. Gavin squirmed a bit but stayed, making clicking noises in the back of his throat.

"They are sensitive," Michael mumbled to himself but the other still nodded. He hadn't realized how close they were sitting now, both in the shallow water and he could see the scales more clearly now. The ones on Gavin's elbows were green but the ones of his tail were of a deep emerald, silver shining through here and there and reflected the sun. He wanted to touch them as well but it was probably too intimate.

Letting his hand fall back down, he watched as Gavin played with his necklace, letting the small star catch the sun. "Mine?"

"Yeah, I give it to you."

Gavin stared at him, his ears flicking occasionally and Michael also wanted to touch them, find out how they would feel beneath his finger but then Gavin dashed ahead. The merman was as fast as before with the fish and Michael didn't have a second to react before the other body collided with his. With a loud huff, he was pushed down by two strong hands and when he tried to get back up, they clamped on his upper arms, holding him down.

He stared up at Gavin whose face was dark with the sun behind his unruly hair but he could clearly see him blink with his two lids and oh shit. Oh shit, he had made a mistake. This was a predator and he would rip his throat open like he had ripped the fish apart and fuck, those teeth had looked so sharp and shit, shit, shit, he was coming close no-

Michael tried to rear up but the hands were too strong, claws daring to break skin and he gasped, closing his eyes and waited.

Gavin laid his head against the other’s chest, his ear flicking against his shirt and Michael stared down at him. "Gav-"

"Quiet, Michael," Gavin simply said, the grip on his arms not faltering in the slightest, so Michael just... just sort of laid there and waited for whatever would happen. Staring up into the sky, it would at least a pretty picture to die to. Without a cloud and nearly as blue as Gavin's eyes but if he was honest the fear faded with each second. There was no intent and Gavin was kinda... just laying there, his body colder than his and drenching his clothes and he could feel smooth scales against his bare legs. That had to be his tail, moving gently.

When Gavin finally moved, he still held Michael down as he pushed himself up. He made a clicking noise again before he leaned down and okay, abort, abort, abo-

He gently laid his forehead against Michael's and before he could say a thing, he went blind. He was dropped into darkness with nothing but a song. So high and beautiful that he shivered and could feel his hair stand on edge. He could cry.

It went on forever, drawing him in, and making him lose himself in the melody. Even though he hadn't known the other for long, he recognized Gavin's voice, following it along until his breath run out.

When it finally stopped, he felt drunk. He was still laying down, the sand hot against his skin and even with his eyes closed he felt Gavin slide down from him and back into the water.

Letting his eyes flutter open, the sun had moved and he wondered how long he had been... lost.

"Gavin?" he whispered before sitting up. He got no answer, the merman was beneath the water, swimming his rounds there. Letting his head fall into his hand, Michael felt like he was drunk without the hangover part. Just... just confused and yeah, overwhelmed was a nice word for that.

It took several minutes before Gavin broke back through the surface, calling happily, "Michael!"

"What was that?" he mumbled, feeling the sudden need to lie down and sleep for days.

"Gift!"

"A gift? Was that a song?"

"Was Michael!" Gavin explained and that made the other look up in confusion. Pushing himself off, Gavin slipped between the others legs to touch his chest where he had rested before. "Michael's song!"

"My heartbeat?"

"Michael's song! Gift from Gavin!”

“ Oh,” he mumbled. “Thank you, I guess.”

“Michael liked it?”

“It was very beautiful,” he admitted and Gavin's whole being seemed to glow.

“ Like Michael! Song is Michael!”

He blushed, unsure what to say to that and he noticed how close they were sitting, Gavin's face inches from him and he was blinking all weird again. Scooting a bit away, he awkwardly cleared his throat. Gavin's ears perked up at the noise, apparently surprised by it but he was quickly distracted by the other’s legs next to him. He poked them carefully before looking up. “Permission?”

“ Permission?”

“ Want to touch,” Gavin explained. “Gavin will be careful, promise!”

“ Oh, okay. Yeah, sure.” He guessed it was a step in the right direction that Gavin was asking and while he watched, Gavin gently touched his knee. It felt strange to just let him do as he pleased but Gavin was very careful like yesterday with his hand. And just like yesterday he wanted to sniff on it before remembering Michael's betrayal and rather glared at him.

Chuckling, Michael couldn't really hold it against him.

“ Squishy,” Gavin told him as he began kneading his lower leg.

“ Squishy? Your face is squishy, fish boy!”

Surprised, Gavin reached up and poked at his cheeks before shaking his head. “Not squishy.”

“ Absolutely squishy,” Michael told him before reaching up and pulling at his cheek. “See?”

“Michael, stop!” He squirmed away, pouting. “Mean Michael!”

Laughing, he let go. “Sorry, just joking!”

“ Bad boi!” Gavin glared at him before pointing to his leg. “Bad boi with weak tail!”

Throwing his head back, he leaned on his elbows to laugh into the sky. Gavin trying to scold him was just too funny and he couldn't stop, only laughing more when Gavin splashed him with water. Letting himself fall into the sand, he tried to catch his breath and wiped tears from his eyes. He was still wheezing when Gavin pulled himself above him, blocking the sun and letting water drip on him. “Michael singing?”

“ I was laughing, not singing.”

Gavin tilted his head to his side in the same endearing way as yesterday. “Laughing good?”

“Yeah, laughing good.”

Gavin smiled at that and he smiled back, feeling stupid while doing so but couldn't wipe it from his face. None of them moved and so he took the time to watch the other some more. He got the feeling he did that a lot but Gavin didn't seem to mind and he was on one side so different and yet so familiar.

Like this, when he could only feel the tail rest against his legs, Gavin looked nearly like any other human. Well, an attractive human to be certain and of course there were the strange ears and the scales and those double lids that were still freaking him out a little.

Lifting his hand, he looked up into the deep blue eyes. “Permission?”

Gavin nodded quickly and he touched the other’s arm. It was certainly not squishy, he could feel the hard muscles from all the swimming and as he slid his hand down the wet skin, he finally came into contact with his scales. They were impossible smooth against his fingers but solid, certainly there for protecting the skin against sharp cliffs. Gavin raised his arm a little so that he could get a closer look. “They are pretty,” he said.

“ Gavin pretty?”

“ Yeah,” he heard himself whisper and blushed widely. Gavin smiled down at him and he reached up again, brushing against those strange ears. The scales there felt a bit rougher but Gavin's eyes got hooded and there was this strange purring coming from him again.

Michael gave a short laugh that turned into a surprised huff when the other laid himself on top of him, just like before. Freezing at the suddenness, he stared down at the unruly hair but the merman started to whine and Michael was quick to reach back down and rub beneath the others ears. Just like that the purring started again and he couldn't help himself with a short, nervous scoff. “Are you sure you're a fish and not a cat?”

“ What's a cat?” Gavin asked with a happy sigh, his tail curling around Michael's legs.

“ An animal, I'll show you a picture tomorrow.” Wait, when had he decided to come back again? Okay, this dude had saved him and shit but it probably wasn't good to spent too much time with him, after all it was a fucking merman!

On the other hand, what was really stopping him? Gavin seemed to be lonely, starving for any touch like right now and he was kinda a nice company.

As he looked down now, he watched Gavin lay his arms on his chest and rest his head on top of it, eyes closed and if he was honest he was a bit glad for that. He rubbed behind the others ear for a while longer before trailing off as the purring turned into a song and his hand stroked over the lean back of the merman. His spine was a bit sharper than his and Michael let his knuckle jump from one bone to the other and back up before he blurrily realized what he was doing.

Letting his eyes flutter back open, he noticed that Gavin was watching him now and the song stopped as he retreated his hand quickly. The merman switched to a bright smile just as fast and when Michael made a motion to sit up, he slithered back into the water.

Rubbing his burning cheeks, Michael took a moment to clear his throat before daring to look up. Gavin was laying on his back beneath the water, the necklace floating around his neck and only when Michael got to his feet, did he resurface.

“ I... um, have to go,” he mumbled and braced himself for the same questions yesterday, for Gavin to ask him to come back tomorrow but he didn't.

“ Alright, Michael,” he simply said, smile and eyes bright again.

With a quick nod, Michael turned away and began to march the beach along, trying to clear his head. He didn't come far before he heard, “See Michael tomorrow.”

When he turned around he was completely alone on the beach.

  
  



	2. Take Me To The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You hear that?” Michael asked and after yesterday he knew it was his song. Michael's song as Gavin has called it and it synchronized with his heartbeat and was burned in his bones.  
> “Hear what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ray. Ray is me.

Chapter 2

Take Me To The River

 

A part of him had actually believed that he wouldn't go back to the beach but he was pretty sure a way bigger part knew that it was bullshit. He wasn't yet sure why he did it, what it was exactly that pulled him back but here he was.

At least he had brought Ray as a defense. It was only shitty that Ray as a defense was... laughable and sad to say at least. The problem was that Ray was scrawny as fuck, even more so in just his swimming trunks like right now. Seriously, if a harsh wind would come it would probably throw him over if he didn't look out and if they actually got in danger? Well, Ray was the type who would shrug, lay down in the sand and let it take him.

Which was an important factor because Ray certainly wouldn't run away screaming when he'd see Gavin. He'd take a double take, a third one after cleaning his glasses before turning to Michael, probably saying something along the lines of, “This guy has no dick.”

Yeah, that was pretty much how Michael expected that meeting to go.

“ Why do we have to go swimming? Swimming is like sport, dude,” Ray was complaining with a sigh. “Also it's outside, which is not inside. In case you haven't noticed, Michael.”

Michael rolled his eyes but didn't bother to answer, knowing there was more to come. Why waste his breath already?

“ I could have seriously beaten my high score today, I swear. I felt it in my thumbs, you know? Magic thumbs today but no, I'll go fucking swimming. Outside. In the sun.” He held his shockingly caucasian arms out. “I could get a tan, Michael. A tan. People will start expecting things from me. Things that require me to go outside.”

“ We are living on a beach and you are from Puerto Rico,” Michael told him. “It's actually really worrying that you don’t have a tan, dude.”

“ All thanks to my hard work.” And that fucker was actually proud of himself.

Amused, Michael could just shake his head and shove his hands into his pockets. “Actually, I wanted to show something to you.” He grimaced at the wording. “Or rather someone.”

“ Someone? When the fuck did you have time to meet someone?”

“Two days ago.”

“Oh my god,” Ray groaned. “Is that an awkward date? Will you third wheel me? I should have brought my DS.”

“ It is not a date and I am actually surprised that you didn't bring your DS.”

“ Dude, I can't risk for it to get wet, okay?”

He didn't bother answering because he could hear the faint song already, tugging him closer and closer and he was moving faster with Ray struggling to keep up.

“ You hear that?” Michael asked and after yesterday he knew it was his song.  _ Michael's song  _ as Gavin has called it and it synchronized with his heartbeat and was burned in his bones.

“ Hear what?”

But that also didn't matter because they were at the very same beach he had spent his time the last two days and he hurried towards the water.

“ Gavin?”

The song got higher, even sweeter even though he didn't know how that was even possible. He was ready to just walk into the water until he lost the ground beneath his feet, knowing that Gavin would pull him back out.

“ What the fuck, dude.” Ray said and reached out to stop him from going any further. Michael hadn't even noticed that the water was already reaching his knees and he quickly stopped, a wince coming from his throat because the moment Ray touched him, the song got deeper, threatening before stopping completely.

And he knew that Gavin was gone. That he had angered him somehow and Ray was pulling at him, talking about something but he couldn't listen. He was still waiting for the song to start over again but it didn't and when Ray finally pulled him onto the beach again, he collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily.

“ You are scaring me here, Michael,” Ray said and Michael could see that, there was concern written all over his face. “Come on, we'll move into the shade. You might have a sunstroke or some shit like that. Fuck, none of us brought something to drink, right?”

That was a good enough explanation and Michael worked with it even though he didn't leave the water out of his eyes, half expecting Gavin to still appear. Maybe just to glare at him but it didn't happen.

Ray got him to leave soon after and Michael agreed with some hesitation, feeling the others worrying gaze on him on the whole way back. They settled in Ray's room for the rest of the day, shades drawn and playing Xbox. By the time Michael went home, Ray seemed to have already forgotten the whole thing but he hadn't. He stared up to his ceiling for most of the night, wondering how much he had pissed Gavin off and how he could make it alright again.

He should just not go back and he noticed that this had been a recurring thought in the past days. But maybe now that would make everything worse and he couldn't really avoid the water and Gavin for the rest of his life.

Also he owed him. Gavin had saved his life after all.

That was why he was walking down the beach in the early hours of the morning. The sand beneath his feet not even hot yet because the sun was just rising above the water but he hadn't been able to sleep. So he better just took the matter into his own hands and get it over with.

This time there was no song as he reached their usual spot and so he called out, his voice seeming too loud in the early hours as he walked. Maybe he was too late, maybe Gavin was gone.

There was a sudden yearning in his chest, pushing and pulling and hurting because he didn't want that. That wouldn't be fair.

“ Michael.”

He turned around, letting his eyes travel over the slightly cliffier area of the beach before noticing the merman at the water line. His first thought was that Gavin was hurt, he looked somehow wilted, his scales not as colorful as usually and Michael hurried over the slippery sand.

“ Gavin? Gavin, is everything alright?”

The other dug down, keeping low and that really didn't help the concern gripping at Michael's heart. When he was just within reach, the other dove away, swimming a bit out into the sea so that the human couldn't reach him and Michael hesitated.

He stood at the beach, the soft waves just lapping at his feet as he watched Gavin beneath the surface. The water was clear enough that he could see the other's distressed motions, the ears pulled close to his head and his tail swishing around slowly.

At least he didn't see any bruises or wounds.

“ Gavin?” he called again and wasn't even sure if the other could hear him from beneath. “What is wrong, boi?”

The familiar nickname seemed to make the merman think and with a strong push, Gavin broke through the surface to watch him intently. He wasn't coming closer but seemed to debate to say something or to find the words for it.

Michael couldn't do more than wait for the other to figure it out, his heart beating violently in his chest.

“ Yesterday,” Gavin finally began. “Other human.”

“ That was Ray.”

“ Ray,” Gavin echoed, pulling a face. “Ray and Michael wanted to catch Gavin?”

And it all fell into place with that sentence. Fuck, he had thought that he had made Gavin mad while the other had just been scared!

“ God, Gavin – no!” He said quickly. “I just wanted to introduce you to a friend!”

“ Friend?” Gavin spoke the word slowly, trying out how it rolled from his tongue.

“ Yeah! Ray is someone I really like and I wanted you to meet him,” Michael assured him. “I thought you two would get along.”

Gavin seemed to progress that, sinking in the water until only his eyes were visible and Michael let him. Climbing onto the stones littering this part of the beach, he sat down and waited for him to make sense of his words.

“ Friends good?” Gavin finally asked and Michael nodded.

“ Friends are really good.”

“Michael is Ray's friend and Ray is Michael's friend?”

“ Yeah!”

“ And Gavin?” the merman asked carefully, coming a little closer. “Is Gavin friend too?”

Michael chuckled, knowing that question was about to come. “I'll tell you something. Everyone who saves my life is my friend.”

“Michael is Gavin's friend?” Gavin asked again as he swam towards him until he could nearly touch his legs.

“ Yes, you're my friend, Gavin.”

And the other seemed to fill with colors, the scales back to their green, the eyes clearing a bit and maybe it was just the sun crawling higher but it looked like he was shining from inside. Bracing his hands on both sides of Michael's hips, he pushed himself out of the water to be on eye level with him.

“ Really?” he asked, eyes huge in wonder and Michael felt like his laugh was stuck in his throat by the sight of the sudden liveliness filling the other, so he just nodded.

“ Gavin friends with Ray, too?”

This time he couldn't help but chuckle and Gavin's ears perked up at the noise. “You two don't even know each other, you can't be friends yet.”

That seemed to make sense in Gavin's head because he nodded excited before it faltered a little. He grew uncharacteristically serious. “There were people. Before.”

“People?” Michael asked, trying not to notice how Gavin was so easily holding himself up like this. “When? Yesterday?”

The other shook his head. “Many moons before.”

“Oh, okay.” He realized that he didn't even know how old Gavin was. He didn't look that old but he wasn't necessary human. Many moons could mean years or even a decade.

“ Gavin saved one.” Gavin moved slowly, folding his arms in Michael's lap before putting his head on top of them, his ears lowering. “Came back with more. They hurt Gavin.”

Michael could feel his heart sink and carefully reached out to card a hand through the other's hair. “Where those the ones who called you monster?”

“ Yes.”

“ I'm sorry, Gavin. I would never do that, I promise.”

“ Lovely Michael.”

He huffed but the mumbled words of the others warmed his insides. “Damn right. I'll protect you from those assholes!”

“Gavin can protect!” the merman protested quickly before showing his teeth and yeah, that was a pretty good argument.

“ Let's just protect each other.”

“Good!” Gavin beamed at him before dropping back into the water and Michael wished he could wipe that stupid fond grin out of his face.

“ The next time I'll ask before I bring Ray around, okay?”

“Okay.”

He really hadn't thought that through, had he? Well, at least Gavin seemed to feel better as he swam around in the water as playful as usual. It was a nice picture, the other darting graceful through the waves before moving fast enough that Michael lost him when he dove into the darkness of the sea before returning with a splash and a song echoing over the waves.

Michael was content to simply watch for a while, happy that the day had already turned out way better than he had expected and it was still early, they had all the time in the world. Moving his feet a bit in the water, he searched before finding a small stone and holding it up. “Hey, Gavin! You think you can catch this?”

The merman looked up before nodding excited. “Gavin can!”

“Be careful not to get hurt!” He threw the stone, probably too soft because Gavin caught it with ease before looking down at it, seemingly confused by the purpose of the whole thing. But before Michael could try to explain, the other hurled the stone back and it went far over his head, disappearing somewhere in the sand behind him.

“ Faster Michael!” Gavin called and it had something almost mockingly in his voice.

“ Oh you little shit, you just wait!”

They moved a bit down the beach where he could run around without having to look out for cliffs and bigger stones. They threw stones like little children, basically asking to get hurt but it didn't happen as Michael ran around, trying to catch the stones but damn, Gavin could really hurl those things. At least Gavin seemed to enjoy himself so much, the merman was full out laughing and considering that he hadn't known what laughing was until Michael had explained it to him, he was probably just mimicking him. That was fine, he loved the sound of it even if it had a strange bird-like vibe to it.

After missing the stone for what felt like the hundredth time while Gavin barely did, Michael felt a bit annoyed and so he threw the next one with full force, far out and impossible to catch. Only that he didn't expect Gavin to dart out of the water completely, doing a flip in the air kinda like a dolphin before falling back in. He resurfaced, holding the stone up but Michael couldn't care less, he stared with a wide open mouth because holy fuck that had been a few feet!

“ Shit, Gavin!” he called, running towards the waterline. “That was fucking amazing! We could like do that scene from Free Willy! I bet you could easily jump over me!”

Gavin stared at him, looking proud of himself even though he didn't know what the other was so excited about.

“ Can you jump even higher? Like you barely had any time to prepare for that one, I bet you can!”

“Gavin can!” the other assured him before disappearing from his sight, down into the darkness. Michael waited impatiently, looking for a sign of the other and soon afterwards he could make out green and sliver between the waves. In the next second Gavin covered the sun as he jumped several feet into the air before flipping over and diving back in with barely a spray.

Michael couldn't help but whoop, clapping excited as Gavin appeared back, ears perked up and eyes bright.

“ Michael likes?”

“That was amazing! Wow, Gavin! I didn't think you could get this high!”

“Gavin catches birds!”

“ Really?” Michael watched as the other swam closer, not missing how pleased he was with himself. “That was really impressive, Gavin!”

“Michael can too!” Gavin assured him, happily wagging with his tail.

“ Michael can absolutely not do that.”

“Can! Michael, jump!”

“No way, you would laugh at me!”

“Laughing good!” Gavin protested and Michael cracked up. Sitting down in the sand, he giggled while Gavin pulled himself next to him, happy over the noise.

“ You surely are something,” he snickered before letting his eyes travel down Gavin's body, wondering how he could have thought a few minutes before that the other was sick. Even his skin was colorful, a strong, healthy tan coming from the hours beneath the sun.

“ Michael?”

Clearing his throat before snapping back up to his eyes, he asked, “We could swim together?”

Gavin's face grew slack in shock. “No! Michael will drown!”

“ I will not drown!”

“ Michael has squishy legs!”

“ I do not have squishy legs.” Rolling his eyes, he already reached out to pull his shirt over his head and throw it in the sand to keep it dry. “And you would save me again, right? It's pretty much sav-”

“Michael!” Gavin's voice was high in panic and he looked around, fearing for some kind of danger. “What? What's wro-”

“Michael, your skin!” Gavin cried out and crawled over the sand to reach the shirt. “You need that!”

A bit dumbfounded, Michael stared at him before snorting. “That's not my skin, idiot!”

“ But Michael!”

“ It's just a shirt. My skin is still exactly where it should be!”

Gavin threw him a disbelieving look before examining his shirt thoroughly before frowning. “You sure?”

“I am really sure.” He watched Gavin come closer to him again, full out staring at his chest like he was searching for a wound and he couldn't help but blush, fighting the urge to cover himself up. “It's just clothes, I swear.”

Gavin still seemed unsure and Michael wondered how he should explain it when the other pinched his chest and he jumped in shock. “Don't do that!”

“ Sensitive,” Gavin said but let his hand drop. “But skin.”

“ I told you it's skin!”

The merman hummed thoughtful before sinking back into the water. A heartbeat later Michael got splashed in the face.

“ Michael is all red!” Gavin told him before splashing him again.

“ You motherfucker!” he called before getting on his feet. Gavin squeaked and dove beneath the water as Michael followed him even though he knew he had no chance at all to catch him here.

Instantly Gavin was back with him, watching him worried as he swam away from the beach like he would sink any second. And next to the merman he felt like a dog, helplessly paddling because the other was far more gracefully than he was.

“ I won't drown!” he snapped at him.

“ Michael drowned before!” Gavin protested and okay, maybe he didn't have the best track record on that, at least from the other’s point of view. Deciding that it would be best to not get into a discussion about that, he simply let himself drift on his back, watching the sky above. Next to him Gavin made his clicking noise again before taking a gentle hold of his arm and pushing him, making him spin slowly.

Rolling his eyes, Michael let him but it wasn't like he had much of a choice because Gavin began to sing his song again. This time it was a bit different though, much clearer somehow and he wondered if it was because they were closer or because he was in the water. Maybe that somehow enhanced it?

Whatever it was, he could feel how it made him drunk again, how it called him and he felt like sinking, deeper and deeper. Eyes closed and floating in the waves for seemingly forever, simply trusting that Gavin would look out for him. The clawed hand still on his arm, probably spinning him with childish joy and next he could feel that long tail intertwine with his legs and that felt strangely familiar. But that hadn't happened before, right? He couldn't remember and it was hard to think anyway with that song being louder than any other thought in his head. Still he frowned, feeling like something was wrong and he fought through it, the fog in his head for a moment too thick before he managed to open his eyes.

The sun was still above him but far, far away, hidden behind all the water that he was beneath. Wait-

His body convulsed with the need to breath, his lungs feeling ready to burst but his limbs was still sleeping, his arms only lazily trying to move and white hot panic flooded his veins. He would die. He would die like he should have a few days before!

The tail wrapped around his legs vanished and suddenly Gavin was above him, blocking the sun. His necklace floated in the water, his hair did as well as he observed him struggle for breath before darting down. Wrapping his arms around Michael's middle, he pulled him up but not fast enough, not fast enough- and his body still didn't listen, his limbs didn't move a-

They broke through the surface and Michael took a deep breath. Instantly he felt lightheaded and the tail looped around him again, holding him up while Gavin watched him. His clawed hands wandered over Michael's chest before stopping on his shoulders.

“ Silly Michael,” he mumbled. “Gavin told Michael he would drown.”

Michael barely heard him, he was still spluttering, gasping for breath. “Did you-”

“Michael sank,” Gavin said. “Gavin saved him. Like before.”

“ That's not-” That wasn't what had happened but Gavin began to sing his song again and suddenly he wasn't as sure anymore. He had been tired, relaxed. Had he fallen asleep?

“ Calm Michael,” Gavin whispered and that was a good idea. His head was spinning and he grabbed Gavin's arm, to have anything solid as he tried to catch his breath. And the song was still there, all around him, making him dizzy as he tried to follow the notes. Tired, he leaned his head against Gavin's, still grasping tightly as if he feared to sink again. Closing his eyes, he smelled the sea, smelled the saltwater around them and then Gavin shifted slightly and he didn't want the other to leave, he was his lifeline here in the water. But the other didn't move far, Michael watched him as he tilted his head. Blinking with his two lids before leaning ahead and pressing their lips together.

It was like a small electric shock and Michael felt himself relax against him, no movement to keep himself above the water but Gavin did that for him so he could just concentrate on the cold lips moving against his. It was a smooth glide thanks to the water, a slow dance as Gavin's hand moved from his shoulders to grasp his neck and throat, holding him in place. A nearly aggressive movement to come closer, to press their chests together and Michael made a soft noise, finding the other's eyes wide opened and something about that was wrong. Something about this whole situation was so wrong and he reeled back, pushing against the other’s shoulder because he was strong, so much stronger.

“ Stop, Gavin!”

And the other did, let him go and Michael instantly swallowed water. Coughing, he fought to stay above the surface, listening to Gavin's mimicry-laugh as the tail wrapped back around him. “Silly Michael. Lovely Michael.”

“You can't just do that!” he protested quickly but Gavin just smiled at him, hands sliding down his shoulders before he turned away and swam towards the beach. That was good, Michael hadn't even realized how far out they had been and that was enough water for one day, for one week – fuck, for his whole life!

The moment he felt ground beneath, the tail around him vanished and he staggered ahead before collapsing onto the beach. Turning onto his back, he groaned and threw an arm over his eyes.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Enough water, seriously. He would spent his remaining life in his room, period. But then he wouldn't see Gavin anymore, right?

“ Michael hurt?”

“ Just catching my breath,” he assured him and he could smile over the concern in the others voice. Which reminded him that the other had just kissed him and shit, they kinda had to talk about that right? Well, for all he knew it could mean something totally different for the merman, maybe he had tried to breath into him?

Only that it didn't necessarily felt like that and also he had very well breathed on his own.

Letting his arm sink, he took a deep breath before sitting up.

Gavin seemed to have waited for him, only now pulling himself closer and for the first time he properly sat besides him. The other was worrying over him, he could see it in his big eyes and before Michael could ask, Gavin did. “Gavin made a mistake?”

“ You kissed me,” Michael said before figuring out he had to explain what that was but Gavin just nodded.

“ Wait, you knew that?”

“ Gavin saw people do that a lot.” He blinked and for a moment Michael remembered how he had been suddenly underneath the surface, how Gavin had apparently watched him drown but the memory was already blurry, fading away.

“ Why?” he asked quietly.

“ People were always happy when they did that,” Gavin said. “Gavin wanted Michael to be happy.”

He blushed, rubbing his cheeks a little before mumbling, “It's something intimate. You can't just do that to any person.”

“ But Michael is special. Michael is lovely,” Gavin assured him, scooting a little closer. “Gavin liked it.”

His whole face flushed red and he quickly turned away. “Gav-”

“Michael liked it,” the other whispered and he was too close, too close. Michael could feel his words against his skin and shyly looked up. The other had heavy lidded eyes that seemed dark even with his tan skin and his golden hair was already dry somehow as he leaned ahead. “Wanna do it again.”

Opening his mouth in a halfheartedly protest, Michael didn't put up much of a fight as the other pressed his lips against his again and simply let his eyes drop shut. It wasn't as soft as the one in the water, it was a hard press and he could feel the outline of the other's sharp teeth beneath the skin. Gavin was insistent, didn't allow him the tiniest bit of distance as he took Michael's face between his hands and nearly roughly tilted him to a better position. Michael blushed brightly at the sight of dominance but couldn't help but hum softly into the contact. He heard Gavin's chittering answer to that and reached out blindly, letting his arms settle around the other's shoulders.

He pulled back for a second to take a shallow breath but Gavin followed his movement, pressing their lips back together. This time it was even more aggressive and he could feel the other's tongue push against the seam of his lips and for a moment he froze. The tongue felt strangely cold, strangely dead and Michael shivered, feeling a bit disgusted, unsure if he wanted to open his mouth but it wasn't his choice to make. Gavin was persistent and he gave in. Something warm filled him, like poison spreading through his veins until it tingled in his fingers and he fell in love. Pushing against the contact, he surged forward. Needing to be closer, needing to feel the other's heartbeat against his and he let his hand travel, carding through the golden hair, pushing against his tongue. Moaning helplessly with the need because it wasn't enough. It was far from being enough and when Gavin fisted some of his curls and tore his head back, he made a high pitched whine he should feel embarrassed about.

“ Silly Michael,” the merman whispered against his lips and Michael let his eyes open slowly, watching the light play over the other's skin. “Lovely Michael.”

“ More,” he heard himself say and Gavin smiled amused before leaning ahead. Just a small peck against his lips, like a drop in the desert but he was happy nonetheless. The hurtful grip on his hair eased and he slumped ahead. Gavin caught him, cradled him closer and he could smell the sunshine and the sea on his skin as the other started to sing his song.

He must have fallen asleep, he felt so heavy and when he opened his eyes again he was lying alone in the sand. For a moment he stayed like that, simply enjoying the warmth in him, the tingle in his limbs and he was probably smirking like an idiot.

When he sat up, he brushed sand out of his hair and cleared his throat, “Gavin?”

The merman appeared seconds later, not even giving him the chance to worry that the other was gone. His smile was back, golden like the sun and Michael felt himself mirroring it.

“ Lovely Michael,” the other purred. “Fell asleep.”

“ You should have woken me up,” he protested.

“ Too peaceful,” Gavin said. “Michael was dreaming.”

And for a second he feared it had all been a dream. That he had just come here and fallen asleep and all the other things were just a product of his overworked mind. But then Gavin pulled himself up and draped himself over him. Michael blushed as the other pushed him onto the sand, demonstrating his strength once again before leaning down to kiss him.

It was soft at first, like he was easing Michael in and he gladly moved with it, hands grasping for the other. The skin so smooth beneath his fingertips, the scales like silk and he let his hand wander to Gavin's lower back, letting them smooth over the change from skin to his tail and the scales there were a bit rougher, like an armor. He didn't dare to explore more, fearing that the touch would be too intimate and let his hand travel back up until he reached the strong strands.

Gavin gave a purr at that, pulling back a little to look down at him and Michael felt hot all over. With his hooded eyes, the iris now seemed nearly black and by the way the other was panting, he could see his sharp teeth. A predator observing his prey and Michael blushed, quickly trying to look away. Gavin didn't allow him to, his hand grabbed his chin and he forced him to look back up to him, claws sharp on his cheeks.

“ Silly Michael,” Gavin chirped before leaning back down to gnaw at his lips. Michael flinched, feeling the needle-like teeth scrape over the thin skin and then they chomped down. He gasped, feeling blood gather in the corner of his mouth and he pulled at Gavin's hair.

The merman sat back up and tilted his head to his side, watching him as if he wasn't sure what was wrong.

“ That hurt,” Michael mumbled and Gavin's features grew soft.

“ I'm so sorry, Michael,” he said, leaning back down. “Just wanna eat you up.”

The cold tongue darted out, licking the blood away and Michael shivered but didn't dare to move. He realized that Gavin was crying, his head bowing down and the tears were hot, nearly scalding where they hit his skin. But it took the pain away and when Gavin looked up again, he chirped. “Healed Michael!”

“ Oh.” He reached for his lips and sure enough, the sharp cuts were gone. “Thank you.”

Gavin clicked in the back of his throat and when Michael sat up, he let him, watching him with bright eyes.

“ You don't really eat humans, do you?” Michael asked a bit awkwardly as he rubbed over his still flushed cheeks.

“ Silly Michael,” Gavin repeated. “Wouldn't eat my boi!”

“ Well that's reassuring,” he chuckled. The merman chirped happily as he rolled on his back again, watching Michael with a hum. He smiled back, feeling a bit jittery at the thought that he had made out with the other and sure, that hadn't been his plan when he had come here today but he couldn't say that he didn't like it. How could he not? When he let his eyes travel, he could pretend to feel that tan skin again, take in its scent. He got stuck at the long, emerald tail and felt the urge to touch those rough scales again.

Blushing, he shivered a bit and realized he was actually cold. Looking around, he was flabbergasted by the fact that the sun above was actually setting and hadn't he just come here? How long had he been asleep?

“ Michael should go home,” Gavin said like he could read his thoughts. “Dangerous in the dark.”

“ Yeah.” Also his parents were probably worrying about him, he had sneaked out after breakfast and hadn't exactly planned to stay this long. Searching for his shirt, he found it a few steps ahead and quickly tried to shake it free of sand before throwing it back on.

Gavin called him and he returned to the waterline only to be pulled into yet another kiss. This one more brief and smooth and he smiled when they parted.

“ Lovely Michael,” Gavin whispered. “Come back tomorrow.”

“I will,” he gave him another peck, feeling his heart pick up speed by the sheer fact that he could just do that. Sit here and kiss the other, touch the other.

Standing back up, he looked down at the merman and couldn't help but smile. “You are cute.”

“Cute good?”

“ Cute is very good.”

 

He got home, ate a bit over the bitching of his mother before going to bed. The nightmares started the moment he fell asleep and wouldn't calm down. Dreams of water and the sun growing more distant. Dreams of emerald scales and fangs.

Clawed hands that pulled him down and the reflection of the fading light in the star pendant. 

Deeper.

Deeper.

_ Deeper. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write kisses. I will never be able to write them. Don't look at me, I wrote for three days on that stupid kiss and it's rubbish.


	3. So We Can Swim Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for playing with Gavin,”

Chapter 3

So We Can Swim Forever

 

“ You look like shit, dude,” Ray told him as he chewed on the band of his hoodie. “And I am not saying this in a nice way. It's a fact.”

Michael rolled his eyes and slumped a bit more into the couch. “Don't you start about that as well. My mom's on my ass about that all day already.”

“ Well, maybe because it's true,” Ray said but now it sounded strangely shy. Like a peace offering he pushed the pizza towards his friend. “Eat some more. It'll get cold.”

“ You giving me food? Did hell freeze over?” It was too snarky, too layered with anger and Ray let his mouth fall shut, turning back to the TV. Probably swallowing a comment about how much weight Michael had lost.

It was true, he guessed. He didn't have a lot of appetite in the past days. His mom was sure he was getting sick. Maybe she was right.

Turning away from the loading screen, he looked out of the window. It was the first time in a bit over two weeks that he visited Ray and that only because it was raining. A full blown storm outside, roughing up the water with high waves and Gavin had told him that it was too dangerous to meet up today. The merman had noticed the storm coming long before it had been on the news.

Michael gave a small smile thinking about the other, feeling those stupid butterflies in his stomach.

Those past days had been amazing, spending most of his time with Gavin. Listening to his stories about the ocean, hear his songs and sometimes he would talk in his own language. Like a melody weaving around Michael's head while the other watched him with those deep eyes.

He also listened to things Michael told him. Fascinated by the idea of TVs and video games, even books. Written stories to read again and again. When Michael had brought his phone to the beach, the merman had been so excited. Chirping like some kind of exotic bird as they laid down in the hot sand while he explained the different functions as well as he could.

Gavin was smart, getting the grasp of it quickly. What he didn't like was their music. He cringed at the sound of it, claiming that something was wrong, that it was tainted. Michael figured it was because it was somehow edited and not as raw as Gavin's songs.

“ What do you think about Frank?” Ray asked suddenly and with raised brows Michael turned back towards him.

“ Why do you ask? You got a boner for him?”

“What the fuck, dude? I am talking about him being missing.” He frowned. “Don't tell me you didn't notice.”

He actually hadn't and it had to show on his face because Ray spluttered, “Are you shitting me? It's in the newspaper and just... just everywhere! You can't be that blind!”

“ Well, apparently I am,” Michael said, folding his arms in defense. “I didn't have time to watch TV lately.”

“You didn't have time for a lot of things lately,” Ray mumbled beneath his breath and Michael threw him a warning look but decided not to comment on it.

“ So what happened to that asshole?”

“Don't call him an asshole, he's missing.”

“Doesn't make him less of an asshole.”

“ Cold, dude.” Ray shifted in his seat, bringing his knees up to his chest. “But yeah, nobody really knows. Frank just vanished one day and nobody knows where he went.”

“ Nobody really liked him.” Michael shrugged. “Maybe he finally went too far and someone got rid of him. Not the biggest loss there is.”

Ray threw him a nervous look but when Michael turned towards him, the other quickly focused back on the TV. Well, maybe it was cold but who cared, really? That guy was an asshole, not happy with himself so he had to piss everyone else off. After all he had pushed him into the ocean and would have left him there to drown if it wouldn't have been for Gavin.

And now that he thought about it like that, Frank had at least allowed him to meet Gavin. One good thing he'd done.

Still it was fucking strange that the guy just vanished and with a sudden, horrible certainty he knew that Gavin had something to do with it. Freezing in his seat, Michael could feel his heart race. He could actually hear the screams, could see the blood in the water and there was his song. His song lulling him in and his breath went short at the memory.

“ Finally,” Ray next to him mumbled and Michael flinched. Staring at the TV screen to see that they were in a game and his finger moved over the controller without any control, just plain muscle memory.

That was stupid, to think like that. How would Gavin get to Frank in the first place? He couldn't really leave the water and why would Gavin want to hurt him to begin with?

He ate fish and not humans. Certainly not humans!

Shaking his head, he tried to ban the thought but couldn't quite bring himself to. Shit, he would just have to ask then.

Concentrating back on the game, they played a few rounds and he was awful. Even worse than normally but Ray didn't comment on it. Which said more than he could about their current awkwardness and when he threw a look towards his friend he found him biting on his lip, obviously thinking about something really hard.

Michael waited for it and sure enough Ray took a huge breath before saying, “Your mom called me three days ago.”

Now that were news to him and Michael raised his brows. “What did she want?”

“She wanted me to tell you to get home earlier,” he mumbled and Michael huffed. He hadn't been with Ray but with Gavin but he couldn't say that. Of course he could try to explain to his mom that he met a new friend but the moment she wanted to actually get to know him, it would get difficult. So to tell her that he was over at Ray's place was way easier and actually calmed her down.

“ What did you say?” he asked, actually interested because his mom hadn't mentioned a thing.

“ Told her that you were taking a shit and I would pass it on. She was happy with that and I tried to call you but you didn't answer.”

“ Thanks, man. You probably saved my ass on that one!”

“ You're welcome.” But it didn't sound like it. Ray's voice was flat, a tiny bit of irritation in it and when he sighed, he sounded actually angry. “I would like a warning next time. I'll cover you without any problems if you need me to, Michael, but I need to know beforehand.”

“ Fair enough.”

“Also I was fucking worried. You were obviously not at home and not here and then I couldn't get a hold of you. All that after Frank went fucking missing? Seriously dude, I nearly shit my pants.”

Thinking about that, there was probably some truth and he could imagine Ray pacing around his room well enough to chuckle. Apparently the wrong reaction because the other glared at him. “Not funny, okay?”

“ Okay, sorry.” He tried to swallow his smile down but had a hard time doing so.

It only seemed to irritate Ray more. “I am serious, Michael. If you meet up with someone or something like that and you need my help, I'll do it. But I need to  _ know _ .”

“I got it, I got it, geez! As I said, I will do that from now on.” Rolling his eyes, he tried to ignore Ray still staring at him and it was getting on his nerves.

It didn't help that the other just simply wouldn't stop asking stupid questions!

“ So, who is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Who are you meeting with?”

“ None of your fucking business.”

“Are you for real? We just made it part of my business! If you are doing drugs or some shit, I really don't want to be part of it, okay?”

“Why would I do drugs?”

“Looked in a mirror lately? Sorry but you actually look a bit filthy, you lost weight and you don't seem to sleep at all.”

“ Well thank you, asshole!”

Ray frowned at him but it eased slowly. Leaning back into his seat his anger vanished but left behind a hurt expression. “I wish you'd be serious about this whole thing...”

And it affected Michael, he couldn't deny it.

It was no secret – he knew he had neglected Ray for the past weeks because of Gavin but Ray was still his best friend. Swallowing down his pride, he sighed loudly and placed his controller on the table.

“ Okay, listen,” he began and turned to Ray. The other didn't even look at him, eyes focused on the TV and now he really felt bad. “You're right, I am meeting somebody. But it's... it's complicated.”

“ Are you gay?” Ray asked slowly. “I don't mind that, you should know.”

“ That's not it, okay. I don't give a crap about that.”

“Then what's the problem?”

He wondered if he should just blurt it out.  _'Hey Ray, I am kinda dating a merman? Funny story actually!' _ but he couldn't. But now that he had started, Ray was looking at him like a lost puppy. Hoping for an answer he could believe, an answer that would reassure him and he had to be so concerned for him. 

Ray was too good for him.

“ It's hard to explain,” he finally settled on. “How about you and Gavin meet at some point?”

“ Gavin?” Ray asked. “Is that him?”

Michael nodded and the other gave a soft smile. “I would be happy to meet him.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ Gavin?” Michael called over the beach. The sand beneath was still wet from the storm yesterday and he had a jacket tightly wrapped around himself to keep out the cold. His feet carried him quickly, yearning for the closeness of the other because all in all that single day had been the longest they had been parted yet.

“ Michael!” Gavin chirped as he resurface from the water. They met in a peck that lasted not long enough but the merman was already pulling away. Crouching down, Michael tried to avoid the wet sand but knew he would lose that battle at some point.

“ It's cold, Michael,” Gavin told him promptly and made sure not to touch him to keep him dry. Michael frowned at that. “It's fine, I swear.”

“Michael will get sick.”

“ You sound like my mom... and Ray, which probably says a lot about me.” Chuckling about Gavin's confused-cat-noise, he moved on. “How are you?”

“Missed Michael yesterday,” Gavin assured him and Michael couldn't help but feel warm all over from that sentence alone, the harsh wind forgotten.

“ I missed you too.”

Gavin gave a smile before clicking in the back of his throat. He vanished beneath the water and with raised brows Michael waited patiently, figuring the other was going to show him something. And sure enough the merman appeared a few minutes later, clasped hands behind his back to hide whatever he held.

“ Got a gift for Michael!”

“ Oh, what is it?”

“Say 'please Gavin show me!'”

“ Please Gavin show me.”

“Say 'Gavin is lovely'”

“ Gavin is lovely,” Michael agreed amused, watching the other's face light up.

“ Say 'Gavin is Michael's friend!'”

“ Gavin is my friend.”

“ Say-”

“Come on Gavin! We don't have the whole day!” Which was half a lie but Gavin just smiled and finally opened his hands. In his palm laid the whitest shell Michael had ever seen, the color bright as if no dirt had ever touched it and he couldn't help but be in awe.

“ Gavin found it down below where the shadows reign!” the merman told him, his chest swelling with pride.

“ Oh my god, it's so beautiful! Can I touch it?”

“ Silly Michael! It's yours!”

He carefully took the shell in his hand and finally sat down. Instantly the water seeped through his pants but that didn't matter as he carefully touched the fine but hard shell, fearing he would break it just like that.

Gavin pulled himself out of the water to sit down and watched him. When Michael looked up again, he found the merman appeared very pleased with himself.

“ Michael likes it?”

“I do! Are you sure I can keep it?”

“ Silly Michael!” He leaned closer, nuzzling his face against the other's shoulder. “Told Michael it was a gift.”

“ Thank you, I really love it.” Dropping a kiss on top of Gavin's hair, they sat there for a while. He was still examining the shell carefully, feeling the soft contour of it while imagining Gavin searching for it. Diving down into the depths to find the most beautiful shell to give him. And what had he done? He had sat around, playing video games. Which at least reminded him of something.

“ Hey Gavin, remember when we talked about Ray?”

“ Ray is Michael's friend,” Gavin answer dutifully. “But not Gavin's friend. Michael is Gavin's friend.”

Michael smiled at the childish wording. “Exactly. I spent yesterday with him. We talked a little about you.”

Now Gavin hesitated, his ears perking up in interest. “About Gavin?”

“ Yeah. Ray wants to meet you, Gavin.”

The spark in the other's eyes dimmed a little and he pulled back a bit. Asking in concern, “Why?”

“ To become your friend,” Michael quickly assured him. He reached out, taking Gavin's hand in his to keep him from retreating further. “He won't hurt you, he just wants to talk to you.”

Gavin still didn't seem convinced. “Will Michael stay?”

“Of course! We three will just talk for a while. I'm sure you will like Ray!”

He let Gavin think about that, watching as he stared out into the sea and knew he shouldn't push. That Gavin had some terrible experiences with humans before and he couldn't expect him to just get past it. Truth was though, that it would make things a lot easier for him.

So when the other nodded shyly, he broke into a bright grin. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Michael wants Gavin to,” Gavin said carefully and it alarmed him instantly.

“Don't do this because of me! I want you to be comfortable about it, okay?”

“ Can Gavin stay in the water?” Gavin asked with some hesitation.

“ Of course! Ray would never hurt you but if you feel safer than feel free to do so!” He squeezed Gavin's hand. “Nothing will happen to you, okay? I promise! Ray is a really cool guy, you'll see!”

And his excitement seemed to be contagious because Gavin also began to smile. “Alright Michael.”

Leaning ahead, Michael kissed him gently, letting their finger tangle with each other. Even now it was like a small electric shock whenever their lips so much as brushed against each other, warming his insides.

Pulling away an inch, he whispered, “Thank you so much. That means a lot.”

“Everything for my lovely Michael,” Gavin assured him and opening his eyes, Michael chuckled.

“ You are too go-” He hesitated and Gavin was looking at him expectantly. They were still so close, breathing against the other’s skin and like that Michael could observe those big eyes closely. Those green eyes.

But that wasn't right. Gavin had deep blue ones, like the ocean and it had been the first thing he had noticed about the other. But not now, no. Those eyes were certainly green, emerald like his tail and he frowned at the sight.

“ Michael?” Gavin asked.

“ Your eyes...” he began but couldn't quite word it. It seemed stupid to tell the merman that his eyes had changed color. That wasn't possible. Well... at least for humans. Maybe it was normal for mermaids?

But that didn't explain why Gavin looked shocked for a moment, his eyes darkening into a dirty green before he blinked with his two lids. In the next second Gavin leaned ahead and rubbed his nose against Michael's, making the boy rear back in surprise.

“ Boop!” Gavin called loudly, doing his mimicry-laugh and now with more distance between them, his eyes were obviously blue again. Michael stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

Had to be a trick of the light.

“ Michael,” Gavin purred and he smiled at the sound. Watching the other for a while, he sobered up and thinking back to yesterday, he asked, “Hey, can I ask you something?”

Gavin nodded, excited as always.

Still Michael felt a bit breathless. “Do you know what happened to Frank?”

“ Who's Frank?” Was the only answer he got and he couldn't help but smile over his own question. He was being stupid.

“ Nevermind. Forget that I asked.” Leaning ahead, he pecked the other's lips and listened to Gavin humming. “So, I'll bring Ray with me tomorrow.”

“ Yeah,” Gavin agreed quickly. “Gavin wants to be friends with Ray.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ Should I have worn something more formal?”

“ As if you own anything more formal than your shirts and shorts.”

“ I have a suit somewhere,” Ray assured him as they walked down the beach. Michael watched him with a small smile, noticing how excited the other was. And not only excited but relieved. As if he was happy to make a step forward, to do something with Michael again. Maybe to bring them closer once more.

Michael nudged and Ray looked up with a wild grin.

“ So, did you already stick it in him?” he asked without hesitation and Michael spluttered.

“ Jesus Christ, Ray. What is wrong with you?”

“What? I am just getting some information! I know nothing about this dude besides his name!”

Well, he wasn't wrong and that lead Michael to the next problem. He kinda still had to break it to him that Gavin wasn't necessarily human. Turned out it had been kinda hard to do.

“ Gavin is... special,” he tried.

“ He doesn't have a dick?”

“ Oh my god.” Michael had to bit his tongue because he wasn't even sure if Gavin did have one. He really didn't want to laugh loudly the next time he looked at him.

“ No seriously,” Ray went on, way too excited for this early in the day. “Is he a chick or has been? Doesn't really matter!”

“ Please just stop talking,” he groaned before shaking his head, trying to become serious. “Listen, Gavin will be... kinda shy in the beginning. He might get scared of you.”

“Well, I am a scary dude.”

“ You weigh like 120 pounds dripping wet.”

“ But does Gavin get dripping wet for you? Ey-o!”

Holding out his hand for a high-five, Michael shoved him into the sand before throwing his arms in the air. “This is all a huge mistake, why did I think this would work?”

He was ready to turn around on the spot and head back, shove Ray into his room and leave him there to go and tell Gavin that it would probably be a bad idea to be friends with Ray. But now his friend was giggling, holding his hands up in defense.

“ Okay, sorry. I am being an asshole, I know. I'm just a bit nervous, okay?”

“You are nervous? Ask me!” Reaching out, he pulled Ray back to his feet but didn't let go. “Listen, I am serious. Please just keep your distance a little.”

Raising his brows, Ray asked, “Why?”

“ He had bad experiences before, okay?”

“ Oh.” He saw how Ray sobered up. “Okay, sure. I can do that. Just tell me what makes him uncomfortable and I will avoid it.”

“Thank you.” Michael squeezed his arm before turning around. “Come on, we are nearly there.”

They neared the place by the cliffs where Michael usually met Gavin nowadays and Ray next to him stopped.

“ Wait... a few days ago when we went to the beach...”

“ Yeah, I wanted you two to meet but Gavin got scared,” Michael admitted and Ray frowned.

“ You tried to walk into the sea, Michael.”

“Because that's where he is.”

And there was a spark of understanding in Ray's eyes but it was laced with confusion. Michael sent him a hopefully reassuring smile before turning towards the water. Somewhere from the deep he heard his song, lulling him closer. It was a bit different than usually, more excited probably and he couldn't help but smile.

“ Gavin?”

The merman appeared, still beneath the surface but the water was clear enough to see him. The necklace floated around him, sparkling in the sun.

“ It's fine,” Michael assured him. “Ray is here and I am also here. You don't need to be scared.”

The song peaked before dying down as Gavin breached the surface, shaking his head to get rid of any water drops. His eyes were as deep as always and Michael got lost in them, wanted to walk into the sea to be closer.

Ray taking a breath behind him, stopped him though and he turned around. He hadn't even noticed that the other had come closer but he still kept behind Michael.

“ Fuck, man,” he mumbled quietly and Gavin's ears lowered a bit but he didn't retreat. He allowed Ray's eyes to move over him and thankfully kept his fangs and claws hidden.

“ I see why the situation is complicated now,” Ray whispered as if he was scared Gavin might hear him. “And what exactly you meant with special.” His eyes darted to Michael, big and round in wonder. “He really doesn't have a dick, doesn't he?”

Groaning, Michael couldn't help but start laughing because this was ridiculous. “Please don't say that too loud, I am not ready to explain him what a dick is yet.”

Ray gave him a shaky smile before turning back around. The two now kinda just... stared at each other and Michael figured it was his place to do something. Clearing his throat, he pointed from one to the other. “Ray, that's Gavin. Gavin, that's Ray. I told you I would bring him today, do you remember?”

Gavin nodded shyly and Ray next to him gave a little, awkward wave. “Nice to meet you, Gavin.” He had probably said that more out of reflex than anything else and had certainly not expected an answer. So when Gavin came a bit closer, he flinched. “Nice to meet Ray.”

“ Holy shit he can talk,” Ray blurted about and threw Michael a quick glance. “Did you know he could talk?”

“ Of course I did! Ray, you're being stupid.”

“ Silly Ray,” Gavin chirped and sank a bit deeper when Ray stared back at him.

“ Okay, yeah,” he simply mumbled before carefully sitting down. Today it was sunny, the sand dry again and Michael followed suit. “Michael, that's a mermaid.”

“Yeah, he is.” He looked up when Gavin slowly swam closer and was more surprised by that than when Ray next to him shifted to get further away.

Gavin stopped a few feet in front of them, watching Ray closely who seemed ready to bolt at any second. Reaching out, Michael took a hold on his arm. “Come on, calm down.”

“ What's with his eyes?” Ray whispered and he looked white as a sheet. Frowning, Michael took a double check on Gavin but couldn't find anything different. “What do you mean?”

“They are...” Ray was fighting with his words, not daring to blink and when he breathed out it shook his whole body. “What's with his eyes?” he simply repeated. He tried to stand, to get away but Michael pulled him back, holding him tight.

“ What the fuck, Ray! Calm the fuck down!” And he had worried about Gavin! Gavin who was probably confused and scared about Ray's behavior and Ray was acting like he was truly a monster.

That wasn't fair!

“ Michael, let me go. Michael, he looks like he's... he's rotting. Oh god, please let me-” Ray tore at his arm and actually managed to get free. He didn't get further than a step before Gavin began to sing, maybe to calm him down but Ray just screamed. Pushing his hands against his ear, he collapsed in the sand, begging, “Make it stop! Please, make it stop!”

“ Gavin!” Michael called but the merman was too fast for him. He stopped singing and darted out of the water. In the next second he held himself up over Ray, snarling down at him and Ray just stared, frozen in shock.

“ Ray can't run away,” Gavin told him, tilting his head to his side as he drenched the other's clothes. “The other couldn't either. The other hurt Gavin's lovely Michael.”

Frank, Michael realized suddenly. Remembered how that guy had followed him a- no. No, that was not true. Frank hadn't followed him, he had asked him to come along. Towards the beach, to that place he had pushed him in the water before and to fight it out once more.

Gavin had won. Gavin had been stronger than both of them, had dragged Frank into the water and had... had drowned him. Had simply drowned him by pulling him beneath, by letting him catch his breath once, twice, a third time before disappearing.

And Michael had watched. Had watched and cried and when Gavin came back his song had wiped it all away. Had drowned the desperate cries for help, the reaching hands towards him but now it was back. Now Gavin had lifted his spell and he shook apart under the memories.

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds because Ray began to struggle, tried to crawl out from beneath Gavin but the merman just grasped for his shoulder, baring his claws into his flesh.

“ Don't touch me!” Ray cried out. “Michael, help me! Michael, he's hurting me!”

But he was still sitting there, couldn't do more than stare how blood mixed with the sand and hear Ray sob horrified, his fists pounding against the other's body. It didn't help, Gavin was too strong and was easily holding him in place.

Finally Michael felt his limbs again and crawled closer, his head filled with a melody as he took a hold of Ray's wrists and pushed them into the sand.

Ray cried out, bearing up against both of them as he tried to escape but they were too far away. Too far out for anyone to hear and he was thrashing around now, trying to get free.

He was screaming, calling his name over and over again and Michael felt the horror creep up his spine.

“ Stop,” he whispered but couldn't get his own body to listen. Gavin rolled from Ray and he took his place, straddling his struggling friend easily. They fought against each other as Michael stretched the others arms above his head, grasping both wrists with only one hand. His free one wandered back down, nearly gently stroking Ray's cheek before curling around his throat.

They both stopped and stared at each other, breathing heavily.

No, he couldn't do this. He didn't know what was happening! Why was this happening?

“ Michael,” Ray whimpered. “This is not funny anymore, please stop. Let's go home. Don't hurt me anymore. Please?”

He nodded, very slowly because his own neck felt stiff. He wouldn't hurt Ray, never. Ray was his best friend!

But then Gavin's arms curled around him and he could feel the merman lean against his back, nuzzling his shoulder. He began to sing Michael's song again and Ray began to scream. His arms breaking free from Michael's grasp to push against his ears as he tried to push both of them off. For the first time the song also put a splitting pain in Michael's head and he grunted in pain, his hand clenching until he choked Ray's scream to a stop.

Nails scratched over the back of his hand but he couldn't get his finger to relax, couldn't stop them from digging into Ray's skin and he sobbed, feeling tears in his own eyes.

Ray still watched him, mouth gasping for breath that didn't reach his lungs and his eyes full of fear. He was also crying, the tears disappearing into the sand. His throat convulsed beneath his hands and all Michael could do was squeeze tighter, using his second hand as well now.

“ Lovely Michael,” Gavin purred into his ear and he shook his head widely.

“ No, please...” he cried, feeling the horror shaking through him. He was killing Ray! He was  _killing_ Ray and he couldn't stop it! “Don't make me do this! Not Ray! Gavin, please!”

Even as he said it, Ray's struggled ebbed down. The pull against his hand barely noticeable anymore before it stopped completely.

“ Don't kill Ray, Michael,” Gavin whispered and a sigh of relieve left him. The arms of the merman slung tighter and they weren't tan anymore. In the corner of his eyes, Michael could see that the skin was sickly pale, a blueish tint like a corpse.

What had Ray said? He looked like he was rotting?

Michael's breath hitched and he wanted to close his eyes but couldn't take them off of Ray. “Please stop me,” he begged and he wasn't even sure with whom he was talking.

“ Then stop, Michael,” Gavin said sweetly, nuzzling against his neck and he let go of Ray as if he had been burned. He tried to scoot away, afraid he would do it again but Gavin was holding him in place, purring in his ear.

So he was forced to watch Ray lay beneath him, eyes rolled so that he could only see the white and his arms laying beside his head, hands curled into loose fists. His throat was red, bruises in the form of fingers already forming.

He wasn't breathing. By god, he wasn't breathing and Michael cried, feeling the strain in his muscles from pressing so hard.

“ No, no, no,” he whimpered and wanted to shake his friend, wanted to wake him back up again but what if he made it worse? What if he would hurt him more?

“ Gavin told Michael not to kill Ray,” the merman reminded him, something sharp in his voice now.

“ I didn't want to! I didn't want to hurt him!” He sobbed, his whole body shaking and Gavin's pale arms slung tighter, rubbing his side. “Please heal him, Gavin. Please save him! I'll do anything, please heal him! I don't want Ray to be dead!”

“ Gavin wanted Ray to squirm like a fish,” the other told him thoughtful and Michael let his head fall into his hands. Crying violently at the sentence alone and Gavin shushed him.

“ Lovely Michael,” he purred, nudging him gently. “Ray's not dead. Look.”

He lifted his gaze and sure enough Ray blinked. His gaze was unfocused, searching for something as he took shallow breaths in and Michael cried out. His hands cupped the other's face, tears falling down as he sobbed, trying to make it better somehow.

He was pushed away too easily and now Gavin was on top of him like so many times before. Tilting his head to his side, he watched him and he looked different now. The handsome face, the healthy tan seemed like a mask, hanging unnatural from his bones and Michael knew he could just pull it off. He didn't dare to do it, afraid of what was hidden beneath and just closed his eyes in horror to escape the ones of the other. They were green.

“ Thanks for playing with Gavin,” he whispered as he leaned down. Michael pressed his lips together, fearing the other would kiss him but Gavin just laughed his mimicry-laugh. “But Michael got boring, Gavin will search for new friends now.”

Michael felt the weight disappear from him and kept his eyes close, whimpering into the sand. This was a bad dream, like the ones he had at night. He just needed to wake up, to wake up and check on Ray. Play some games together and eat fast food.

This all couldn't be happening!

Ray called him with a breathless voice, his hand brushing against his arm and Michael turned towards him. He cried out loud when he saw his friend, weakly struggling against Gavin who laid on top of him, watching him with childish fascination.

Then he dove down and bit into Ray's throat. He did so carefully, the needle-like teeth easily parting the skin and Ray's eyes widened. There was blood, god, so much blood even though Gavin didn't let up, burying his teeth deeper. It dripped down from the corner of his mouth and flowed over Ray's neck into the sand.

“ No,” Ray gasped but it ended in a deep gurgle. He coughed up red and Michael wailed. He still laid in the sand next to them and couldn't move, frozen in horror as he cried.

“ Don't hurt him,” he begged quietly, his only defense right now and Gavin actually stopped. He lifted his head, blood dripping from his lips and chin as he smirked at Michael.

“ Silly Michael.”

That was the last thing he ever heard from him before he dragged Ray into the water. They left behind a trail, red staining the sand and Michael cried and cried and cried.

They disappeared in the ocean and left him there alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was inspired by the european folklore that mermaids are injecting poison in their victim's bodies through kisses that allows them to control them. Afterwards they play with their victim for a while until they get them to kill their loved ones. The mermaid then gets bored and leaves the mess behind, searching for a new victim.  
> Other huge inspirations were - as always - songs!  
> Until It Hurts - Fransisca Hall  
> My Secret Friend - IAMX  
> Monster - Mikky Ekko  
> Be sure to check them out, they are all amazing!!!
> 
> If you liked the story, be sure to save it somewhere and if you like the topic be sure to check out Emono's story!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2447069/chapters/5422217  
> As on the rumor about Emono forcing me to take the story down - WHICH DID NEVER HAPPEN - please read here to clarify:  
> http://kahnah23.tumblr.com/post/140141007770/about-carve-and-emono
> 
> Next saturday Novocaine will continue with an extra long chapter!


End file.
